project_peacockfandomcom-20200213-history
Sable Barker
It actually dawned on me that I don't fight, I just kill whatever annoys me, and it's over. Appearance Sable has a slightly intimidating look that she cultivated over the three years she was legally bar-tending in her little town, and the three year's she was doing it illegally. She is a tough looking girl who uses it to her advantage when she has to. She is curvy without being fat because before the end of the world, she rock climbed, hiked, and hunted on a regular basis. This also means her stamina is high, making her able to walk all day without stopping while carrying a pack on her back. Clothing Before the infection and total world end, she was known to run around in cargo pants and wife beater tops when out of uniform. Now that it's the end of the world, she mainly sticks to cargo pants and wife beater tops with a red and blue, light flannel top over it all (the flannel's old and beat up and never far from her as it's the only thing she has left of her step-fathers). One can also see the small, black, wooden crucifix that sits on a thin golden chain around her neck (her brothers cross, grandmother's chain), a beautiful black gold ring with a delicate black-gold rose worked into it that sits on her index finger on her left hand (sisters), a wedding ring that sits on her ring finger on her right hand (mothers), and a beautiful golden charm bracelet that sits around her ankle (youngest sisters) and usually rests beneath her hiking boots. Personality Sable doesn't have social skills because growing up she didn't need them. She tells you like it is and if you don't like it she just doesn't care. When it comes to diplomacy, she has none. She can follow orders – growing up in the woods in Alaska that was a must – but she refuses to blindly follow someone how has no idea what they're doing, especially when she knows she can care for herself. She hates lazy people – finds them to be a waste of space – and she refuses to help out people like that. She doesn't like to have small talk, but she does enjoy a good conversation as long as it is actually a good conversation. Skills Hunting and trapping because growing up her family lived in a tent in Alaska for a good majority of her childhood trapping for money and hunting and trapping for food – this means she can kill or catch the animal, skin and gut it, and cook it without hassle. She can shoot just about any kind of gun because her ex-husband was a gun enthusiast. She knows how to hot-wire a car, can ride a horse, and is very good at getting herself out of sticky situations. She can dress her own wounds, but few people allow her to dress theirs as she tends to dump alcohol into the wound before wrapping it tightly and telling you to get over it. Background Her entire family were all down in Georgia for her middle sister's wedding when it started and they were caught unaware. Her father died saving her sister, her step-father, mother, and youngest sister got out, only to be killed by raiders for their weapons, and her grandparents were shot for their vehicle. Her brother, herself, and her best friend were the only ones to escape and survive the first month, but her brother was killed by a woman he was trying to save who was merely waiting to trap the first decent person so she could steal his weapons. What the woman didn't expect was for a short girl like Sable to shoot her in the face after the woman stabbed her brother. Now the only person Sable has left is her best friend, Emmaline Troy. Relationships Relations: Her entire family is deceased. Emmaline Troy - Has been her best friend since not to long after she moved to Idaho. They did most everything together, Sable usually getting them into trouble, Emma getting them out. Even after the end of the world its still the case. Alexander Hicks - The boy that, for some reason, she has yet to maim horribly, even though he does things that just make her want to choke him. She could even say she loves him... almost. He's like the little brother/son she never ever wanted and somehow got. Faye Richards - The young girl that she still doesn't understand. All she knows is the girl keeps everyone from murdering one another, even when they're at the end of their patience. Somehow she even ended up liking the gypsy girl. Jacob Martina - The boy that Alex refused to leave behind, Sable get's a twisted joy out of scaring the pants off Jacob. Honestly though, it's not about scaring the poor kid, but rather the fact that he's actually scared of her even with the way Alex talks about her. Henry Patterson - She doesn't trust him, he doesn't trust her... they have a very business like relationship and they both seem more then happy with it. Trivia She has been married and divorced but it wasn't messy and she actually had no hard feelings. She started bar-tending at the age of eighteen and continued to do so until the end of the world. She use to boost cars. Little known fact, she can play the guitar and sing. Gallery frontporch.jpg med_katie_armiger_artist_photo3.jpg l.jpg KA.jpg id97354.jpg Katie+Armiger+kapng.png Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Female